gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:OG Loc
Artwork Hello, I want to know something. Is it really OG's artwork? Because someone in this site, 9GAG wrote a letter to rockstar games and they said it's CJ's design: http://9gag.com/gag/4138841 so if it's true, we should change it. rolf69 10:16, May 11, 2012 (UTC) :That is not OG Loc artwork, Rockstar Gaming didn't bother to much to make an OG Loc Artwork so what's written in letter from Rockstar Games is true TheSmashbros45 (talk) 16:13, July 27, 2012 (UTC) ::Per this I'm changing the picture's name, removing it from this article and adding it to CJ's. Jeff (talk| ) 00:24, July 28, 2012 (UTC) OG Loc is alive. If you kill him during Cut Throat Business you fail the mission and in games like gta V og loc is refered , making him alive. Name I just noticed his name sounds like G-LOC. I won't be the first one to wonder, but could it be based on that? [[:User:Ysbert|'ysbert']] �� �� 07:49, September 22, 2015 (UTC) Loc Down/OriGinal Tour - dates and information? I was looking over Franklin's poster and noted a few details. *The stylized letters on the poster label it as being an advertisement for Loc Down, but below this it refers to it as the OriGinal Tour. Given it then mentions that it features The Corner Killahs (of whom Franklin owns a golden record of their album Shot on the Spot), it's possible it might have been a super group formed by combining OG Loc and the member or members of The Corner Killahs. But this is purely speculation, I don't know if this is a reference to some actual group in 90s rap or if it's something entirely else. So, make of it what you will. *The tour dates are listed as 12/04 - 30/06, presumably meaning the tour lasted two months on an unspecified year. More notable are the tour destinations. They are the Live Central Music Venue in Liberty City, the Vinewood Bowl, Hyman Memorial Stadium in Vice CIty, and Caligula's Palace of Las Venturas. The latter two are both 3D Universe locations, but this indicates that they have moved over into the HD Universe and either presently exist, or at least existed sometime in the past. *It was broadcast on MeTV , and had four sponsers: Stank, OG Loc himself, a group called All About Me Music Entertainment that was possibly the two bands' record label (though the fact the gold records are both issued by Browne Canyon Entertainment possibly contradicts this), and an individual or brand called RLCO HOLLR (sic). Thus, I was wondering whether it'd be preferred to have an "After GTA San Andreas" section as seen on CJ's page, or instead do something along the lines of what Madd Dogg had added to his page? Additionally, should the mention of Hyman Memorial and Caligula's be added to the HD Universe pages of San Fierro and Las Venturas? Or should their inclusion be considered an easter egg until it's proven they actually exist in the HD incarnations of the cities? Given my inexperience still with wiki editting, I figured I'd ask before doing any major edits to articles. I don't want to cause any problems! D.E. Gladestone (talk) 09:27, November 3, 2017 (UTC)